2013
It was cold outside. It was always cold since the attack. It started in the summer of 2013 when a missile was fired from an unmarked ship, life was normal before this, well normal in the sense that the 1950s never really left in my town. Children would play in the park while dressed smart and refused to get dirty, Adults would sit outside the Cafés and bars conversing about politics and other things those children didn’t understand, now normal is adults and children alike being afraid to leave their safe-rooms because of the killers, you see when the bomb detonated it caused all the food in the town to disintegrate and all the bridges to collapse, now the only way to survive was either by eating shrubs or each other. 6 weeks since the missile hit and people began to get desperate. Just before the explosion I had graduated medical school so naturally when people found this out they began to come to me for help. Soon I began to run out of supplies and people began to get desperate, the most gruesome moment when I realised something had to be done was when I entered the make-do surgery in the old shopping mall (it had been abandoned since a wild bear escaped from the traveling circus and brutally murdered the children watching the show by ripping their bodies from their neck to their groin and ripping out their intestines and eating them) and witnessed a group of masked individuals cutting up a new born with my surgical tools and ripping its tongue out while it was still screaming. I quickly exited the mall via the fire exit which I closed behind me to slow anyone who may be chasing me, and I ran to my safe room where my wife Amy, was comforting our two newborn children. As soon as I closed the door behind me I realised something was wrong, Amy had blood pouring out her neck from an hidden wound, I asked her if she was okay and what happened next made me shit myself and go weak at the knees. She began to grow claws, and I don’t mean the kind you find on werewolf’s I mean 8 inch long fuckers which ripped through our baby’s skin and out the other side. No words were spoken at all as I ran to the door and exited the room while closing the 3 inch steel door behind me to contain the beast that was once the woman I loved. As it began to dawn on me that my family was dead I began to panic as I head the sound of metal being ripped to shreds, I turned around to see to white eyes in the darkness, and not eyes that were just being lit up by a light I mean bright white demonic looking eyes, I could feel those eyes burning into my soul so I ran, I don’t know what made me run so fast, maybe it was the pure fear of being ripped to shreds by that fucking monster or the thought of being outside at night. I ran for a good 10 minutes before I reached my two friends house, they had lived together for about a year and were living in an apartment complex. As I turned the corner I was filled with horror as the staircase was covered in fresh blood and I wanted to get out of there but I knew that these two were my only hope for survival. I slowly started to climb the staircase to their fourth floor apartment and as I got further up the building there was less blood on the walls and the floor. On the fourth floor, it was like nothing had gotten up there, I kicked the door as loud as I could to get Wolfy’s attention. (I called her Wolfy because I was too lazy to actually say her real name.) She opened the door and let me inside. When I got inside I sat down and inquired where Matthew was. Wolfy’s face drained of colour and her eyes began to fill with tears. After a lengthy conversation about where Matt was she finally told me that he was arrested before the bomb had dropped and as he was being led away he snapped and lashed out at the police, ripping the handcuffs apart and grabbing the police officers pistol. What Wolfy said next wasn’t the biggest shock I was going to have this evening. As she told me that Matt had ran off and sending blood soaked threats to her, there was a bang at the door followed by a hail of 9mm bullets. Wolfy grabbed her shotgun and prepared to fire through the door she passed out. I grabbed her gun and fired four rounds into the door, which was followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Before I went to see who I had killed, I moved Wolfy to the bedroom closing the door on my way out and I slowly made my way to the front door of the apartment unprepared for what I saw, I saw Matt lying there and a wave of guilt came over me and I couldn’t stand the fact that I had killed one of my best friends. I stood looking over the body and cried, my sadness was interrupted by the creature that had killed my children breaking through the security gate, and I ran back into the apartment and put everything I could against the door. I sat in the corner as I realised I was going to die in this room, I couldn’t get out the window because the fall would surely break my legs making me become a chew toy from the monster. Then there was Wolfy, I hoped that the monster would completely ignore her but then... screaming, I moved to the bedroom door and looked in to witness this new mutated creature ripping Wolfy’s limbs apart, I ran back and grabbed some vodka from the kitchen and ran back to the bathroom, locking the door I cried and downed the vodka then cocked the shotgun and put the end into my mouth. Just as I pull the trigger, I wake up.... My name is Owen Whitfield; I’m the longest resident at Chester County’s home for the insane. The year is 2010 and the doctors say that every year I am legally sane for one hour, I use this hour to write down my dreams... Problem is that my dreams have a nasty habit of becoming reality... Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment